Tigrevurmud Vorn
(After Alsace Rescue) (After repeling the Muozinel Army) (Honored by King Faron of Brune after end the Civil War.) | Casualname = Tigre | Age = 16 | Gender=Male | Hair=Crimson | Eye=Hazel | Birthplace= Alsace, Brune | Status= Alive Missing In Action (After post Asvarre Civil War) | Occupation= Alsace Feudal Lord (Before captured as prisoner) Archer | Position = Earl of Vorn Family Archer Silver Meteor Army General Field Tactician (On every Army he joined in) | Weapon= Bow (Vorn Black Bow) | Army= Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) | Kingdom= Brune(Before captured) Zhcted(Prior captured and semi-resident) }} Tigrevrumud Vorn(ティグルヴルムド.ヴォルン) is a male protagonist Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. Being the Earl of his hometown Alsace, Tigre is responsible to keep anyone in Alsace safe from any enemy troops. After being defeated by Zhcted own Vanadis, Ellenora Viltara, Tigre became the "prisoner of war" and ironically became Ellen's primary support to gain influence in her name and became one of the proficient general of the Silver Meteor Army. Character Infomation Appearance Tigre bares the appearance of a 16 year old teenager, with a fairly tall figure and a lean, slender build. He is almost always seen wearing leather armour, even on the battlefield, and carrying a bow. Later on, his black bow replaces all others in his use. He also possesses crimson hair and hazel eyes. Personality As a man of valor and justice, Tigre tried to protect Alsace from any enemy threat, out of filial responsibility and love for his people rather than loyalty to the crown. Born as a part of the Vorn Family, Tigre would treat the people of Alsace with respect and care as he sees every Alsace residents as his family. His love for Alsace is so strong that he will defend the town at all cost even with his live is on the line and constantly refused to become Ellen's support. However, it is when he is captured as a prisoner of war by Ellen after his troop's defeat, Tigre is suffered an undeniable dilemma which he has to choose between his own town which is under Brune or the compassionate Vanadis, Ellen who have mercy on him even he as the enemy soldier to Zhcted (though Brune authority labeled him as a "traitor" left him out of option but to stay in Zhcted until his victory over Duke Thenardier in their final encounter). Despite of his bravery in battle, Tigre is often sleepy whenever. And he prefers hunting over trivial military matters, he lampshades it when Ellen asked him what will he do if he was the king of Zhcted, he simply replies that "Aren't the Vanadis capable? I guess I leave the work to them, take a nap, or go hunting..." which ends in Ellen's laughter. His sleepy face often becomes a plaything for most of his female peers, especially the Vanadis like Ellen and Mira who found Tigre is cute when he is asleep. However, due to his refined skill as a hunter, Tigre will awaken immediately in the presence of a hostile individual nearby, his reaction in this case is immediate, as he managed to pin down Ellen and draw a knife before she, a powerful Vanadis, could even react. Tigre is unflinching in battle and calm under pressure, usually taking his time and aiming properly with his bow even when the enemy is baring down on him. He is also capable of forming complex strategies aimed at killing enemy commanders without suffering from the scale of difference between the size of his and the enemy's armies, such as with the Mouzinel Army, which, despite being ten times larger than his, did not deter him from confronting and repelling their vanguard. Tigre is also can utilize the soldier he have and analyzing every battlefield to know every spots that will be a perfect place either to strike back, bluffing, ambush or even stealth assault. This can make him a Field Tactician expert due to his tactics are always succeded in every battle, gaining total victory over the enemy that was far outnumbered and outpowered from his army. Plot Backstory Tigre is born into Vorn Family, a family of aristocrat of Brune, ruled over Alsace for years since his father, Urz Vorn, govern the town with benevolence, until he is collapsed due to his unknown illness. Since his father's death, Tigre became the sole legacy of his family and elected as Earl of the Vorn House. Two years after his heritage of Vorn Family properties, Tigre lived his life with peace and and governed Alsace without involving any bloodshed and conflict, until he was summoned by the King of Brune to repel the invading Zhcted army. Like his usual life, he is often sleep late while his loyal maid Titta attempts wake him up while served him breakfast in every morning, which Tigre then drank the soup as his daily breakfast. Just as he about to leave the mansion, Tigre was held by Titta as she is worry about her master/childhood friend's safety and Tigre remained silent if he could managed to survived after the war and the authority disorder within the system of Brune has affect the life of Alsace and his life all together. War against the Vanadis and Defeat Tigre participated in the war in the bordering territory Dinant, with the Brune army tempted to repel the Zhcted army with 25000 soldiers of Brune. While on his journey to Dinant, Tigre was also heard rumors from Marthus about Vanadis, brave Valkyries from Zchted served as a prime army within the kingdom. In the camp, Tigre is insulted heavily by Zion Thenardier, Duke Thenardier's elder son and heir of the Thenardier Family, who sees archers in Brune is not more than a criminal (like many high position members in Brune, expect with some like Bertran and Marthus). Just he is saved by Marthus words, Tigre is downed and after he heard over the Ganelon conspiracy within the Brune Court used war as taxed and extended the inhumane acts of Ganelon has also extended to make wives within Brune as his concubines; to he remained silent after heard over Marthus that the injustice in the court remains even if he . As the Silver Wind Vanadis ambush unit surprised the main army and almost decimated every soldier of Brune, Tigre narrowly survive the onslaught as he became unconscious during the battle. As he finally woken, Tigre was surprised over the mountain of corpses of Brune Army; prompt him to think that the Vanadis Army has this caliber to wipe out the entire army. Left alone and separated from the now scattered main army, Tigre fought his way to find his surviving comrades while encountered Ellen from afar. Unfazed, he attempt to assassinate the Silver Wind Vanadis by kill off her surrounding generals while shoot his last two arrows from distance. Sadly, his effort proven no avail as the Silver Wind Vanadis deflected Tigre's arrow shot and had him cornered as Ellen approached upon him. In a twist of turning event, Tigre's life is spared as his arrow skills and courage had earned Ellen's respect and mercy thus prompting him to become Ellen's first and only prisoner of war. Days as a "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Main Article:Life in Leitmeritz Tale After his capture, Tigre received the soldiers resentment for he is the first and only prisoner of war of Leitmeritz; which erupted from the rumor that Ellen fell in love with him at the first sight. His resentment is also includes Ellen's personal bodyguard, Rimlicia, who think he is responsible for Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy to any adversary. He was then lead to the archery ground where he missed all shots due to his weaken bow,which even steepen soldiers, particularly the archers, skepticism and even ext looked down upon him. The archers skepticism against the sole prisoner of war was short lived when Tigre proves his worth through his amazing archery by injuring the assassin (the later committed suicide by bit off his tongue) that aimed at Ellen's life during the practice. His bold rescue has made the archers soldiers enamored and shocked by his amazing archery skills and subsequently earned respect from them, with one of them is Rurick. Some moments after his brave rescue, Tigre is summoned by Ellen over the office and talked about his talent while reminded to be considered his position. After listening to Ellen explanation her reason to keep him as her "prisoner" just to recruit him to be a part of her army, which the Brune didn't do so, and in exchange that she will also prompted him as the Earl of Zhcted, Tigre respectfully declined the offer for the sake of Alsace, his homeland within Brune. In return however, he was given an ultimatum as Ellen warned him that he will be sold to Muozinel, the kingdom of slaves, if the ransom will not be paid within the deadline. That ultimatum had left Tigre little choice but to stay to the Silver Wind Vanadis side until the ransom of his release reach to Leitmertiz. During his extended stay in Leitmeritz, Tigre had gotten used to it's culture as if it is his second home other than Alsace. Other than that, he also learns the benevolent side of the Silver Wind Vanadis, while observed on how Ellen treats the soldiers and her people. Prior his observation, Tigre is then guided to the marketplace with Ellen and he .While the teddy bear was given to Rim, Tigre realized that deep inside even the strong warrior like Ellen is a girl too who enjoy cute things and blushed easily, but her actions are limited due to her strict responsibility as one of the Vanadis in her kingdom. This leads him to be open-minded towards the Silver Wind Vanadis and somehow wished to hand Alsace to Ellen. Days later, Tigre was livid as he receives a report from Bertran that Alsace was under siege by Zion's forces, yet he has no army return to Alsace and going alone is a suicide. In reluctance, the Earl of Vorn decided to seek Ellen for help and forged an alliance between her army. Category:Male Character Category:Alsace Resident Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Brune Return to Alsace Main Article:Rescue Alsace Arc With the support troops from the Silver Wind Vanadis, Tigre marched his troops and raced to Alsace so he can rescue as many innocent people of Alsace from the invading troops from Zion, who is now a Commander of the forces sent to plunder and raze Alsace to the ground. During the course of the event, Tigre infiltrated enemy troops and saving Titta from the hands of Zion, as he catches an arrow aimed for Titta and shoots it back to the archer, he gets wounded in his palm and notices that his bow is broken. Prior his return, Tigre is given by Titta then hands him the family heirloom of the Vorn, The Black Bow, which Tigre found it very suitable in the situation. As the reinforcement from Ellen has arrived, the odds are now in Tigre's favor. Tigre then performed feats that are beyond what Ellen planned earlier on, shooting commanders and flags at improbable distances and laying waste to entire lanes with a single volley, thus severely demoralizing Thenardier's forces, while Ellen acts as his guard, he also witnesses for the 1st time, Arifal's ability: Ley Admos during the time they encounter a ground dragon. With Rim's assistance to decimating Zion's ambush unit, Tigre forces Zion to act against his plans by tricking that Zhcted had 3,000 but in reality had only one-third of that with the rest being horses. Finally had the perpetrator cornered, Tigre asked Zion the reason behind the invasion of Alsace; only to be angry that he learned Zion's twisted reason is because he deemed the people are mere pest who just waited to be exterminated. The duel between the general and archer is heated up as Zion taunted Tigre that archer like him are since he can't use any weapon other than bow, which Tigre tend to prove Zion wrong that archers are never necessary weak. The two of them engaged to battle until either one of them victory. Tigre was wounded with a scratch but Zion was inflicted even deeper as his torso is penetrated by the arrow that broke through his shield. Tigre then witnessed Zion's ran in fear and confusion which led his retreat by using his Wyvern to get away from the battle.Ellen tells him that her winds can't reach it. Tigre, unable to forgive the man who harmed his people, hears a female whisper by telling him to shoot the dragon. With his doubting yet he must do to get rid of Alsace harm from good, Tigre then aims for to the dragon while command's Ellen's Arifal to cover his arrow with wind to reach it, which only disorients the Wyvern in misdirection. As Ellen shocked at what happened, asks Tigre on how did he manage to do it, which he replies he doesn't know, Ellen then stands by him, Tigre then promptly prepares his second shot, with the winds of Arifal, Tigre fired a more powerful arrow that drives itself through the Wyvern and directly hitting Zion thus killing him and forces his army to retreat. In the aftermath of the battle, Tigre is labeled as defected traitor and wanted dead by the Brune authority (especially for Thenardier side who wants to avenge his son's death), which quickly concluded that the reason for Tigre's "defection" is due to his rescue Alsace from Zion army by "using" Ellen's army. While Tigre is able retrieved Alsace from the now fallen Zion army, Tigre would wonder the peace of Alsace while thinking that Brune, though the later shocked that Alsace is now under the control of Leitmeritz, which is under the protection from the Vanadis. As the Silver Wind Vanadis left Alsace, Tigre would look at the Black Bow in the room and wonder if he is destined to wield such greatness. Persuade The Frost Mind Vanadis to Break Down Thenardier Main Article:Two Vanadis Rivalry Arc The news about his rescue of Alsace has reach around the land, including Zhcted. Despite the trending news, Tigre lived Alsace in harmony until he met Marthus and Rim staring each other the Vorn House Manor. While asked by Marthus about the explanation, Tigre would explained to him the whole situation while learned that Thenardier has begin his move to eliminate him after the failed invasion incident. With strong resolution and there is no turning back, Tigre tell Marthus and Rim of his decision to defeat Thenardier for the people of Alsace, even if he knew the risk of opposing someone is more influential and stronger than him own. With the decision has been made, Tigre would initially suggested to send 2 letters; firstly the King Faron while the others has to be other ally, which Marthus suggested that Viscount Augue of Terrritoire as his first ally. Tigre and Rim then visit Augue for his troops with Augue's request to repelling the nearby bandits within the Vorgue Moutains, which they succeeded. With some ratio of Augue's troops as his own, Tigre and Rim were invited to Kikimora Mansion within the in the Vosyes Mountains and reunited with Ellen. Inside the mansion, Tigre learned from that King Victor, the head monarch of Zhcted, has given a permission about his alliance with the Silver Wind Vanadis with 2 condition; any land he or Ellen fought, including Alsace, will be marked as Zhcted territory as well as Zhcted's own diplomatic policy of "putting the kingdom's interest first", where the nobles's victory will be considered as Zhcted's priority. As the conversation continues about the other Vanadis, he is then saw Rim took the Olmutz amour and see Ellen's ill for the first time. He is then met another Vanadis, Ludmira Lurie of Olmutz, barged into the mansion after Ellen mocked her height and witnessed an ill relationship between Ellen and Mira as they traded insults like children's quarrel. The Earl of Vorn decided to intervene with his self-introduction to Mira, much to both Vanadis surprise until Mira finally spoke out about her business with himself, before he is further invited by Ellen to Rodrick for the hot spring tour (in truth Ellen found Mira's "business" with Tigre suspicious). During the horse ride to Rodrick, Tigre attempts to have a conversation with Mira about the business Mira mentioned & asked about his chances of defeating against Thenadier. While speechless over the Frozen Mind Vanadis's question, he learned from Mira that his chances of winning are none since Thenadier has a lot of allies to his aid even away from Brune, with Mira herself as one of them. Although extreme concerned through Mira's unfriendly stare, Tigre asked about Mira's view about everyone and retort . Putting that aside, Tigre tend to discussed about the scratched armor as well as the increasing bandits numbers around the area, much to his . Arrived to Rodrick, The rivalry between Ellen and Mira begin to reach the boiling point and waged war against each other. As neither of them back down from the, Mira's troops tougher defense and environment disadvantages proved overwhelming and forced Ellen's troops retreat from the battle. In order to lower the casualties of the troop, Tigre purpose his plan to as a hunter to infiltrate Mira's camp and find the shortcut to ensure the troops safety. The disguise is working as Mira barely recognize him as another hunter who hunting a little animal for food, which actually seeking the way into the castle. He also learn the soft side of the Frost Mind Vanadis as he is invited to chat and drink hot tea with her; while returned safely to the Ellen's Army without the any detection from Olmutz Troop. With Tigre's help of the hidden shortcut to Olmutz, Ellen troops begin it's charge to the impenetrable fortress with little casualties than the previous battles. As both Ellen and Mira confronted each other, Tigre witnessed the battle between the Vanadis if they are dancing, with their lives are on the line. Just as the results of the duel between the Vanadis is a draw, Tigre managed to saved both Vanadis by killing another assassin, who came within the ch. As his archery shot is recognized by Mira, who is now angry that Tigre had lied about his identity, Tigre is slapped by the Frost Mind Vanadis and asked why did he go so far just to persuade her despite he didn't have a foot hold of his own. Tigre then answered that his army too wished to be a neutral state and for the sake of Alsace and it's potential allies, he just can't let the Vanadis died on his watch, which caused both Vanadis to blush in an exceptional embarrassment. Rivalry with Gleast and Ganelon Prior the victor to persuade Mira, Tigre Rivalry with Roland the Dark Hero of Brune Main Article:Dark Hero Conflict Arc Some time after the victory over Gleast Army, Tigre's forces clashed with the army of the Dark Knight, Roland, who was ordered to subjugate them as rebels by the authority of Brune. As Roland's anomaly powers has overpowered even to a Vanadis like Ellen in a direct confrontation, Tigre decided to intervened and save her on horseback from Roland's next attack, which unfortunately he injured after he failed to evade Roland's attack. Tigre was laid unconscious while Ellen tend to rode both her and Tigre away from the pursuing , only to be surrounded by after the falling house; until Sophie's intervention allowed both him and the Silver Wind Vanadis to escape the battle. Weaken by his injuries, Tigre was then moved to the ward with the injured soldiers ward as Ellen and Sophie concocted a plan to deal with Roland's forces. Hours later, Tigre would awaken from his wounds and, with Teita's supervision, he is led to the temple of Tir Na Fal, the goddess of the night, darkness and death. Tir Na Fal possesses Teita's body and offers to give Tigre power if he can shoot her. Realized over her true intentions, Tigre fired an arrow from his bow and awakens its powers. As his will does not wish to harm Teita, only her clothes are destroyed. Tir Na Fal then disappears. Following this exchange, Tigre now heads to the battlefield. Tigre arrived on the battlefield in time to aid both Sophie and Ellen in their battle with Roland. He is immediately asked by Roland about the reason for his "defection", which he replies by informing the Dark Knight that all he did were for the sake of Alsace and his people. Accepting his words, but still considering him a traitor, Roland prepares to engage. Tigre demonstrates the powers of his bow, enforcing upon Roland that he has powers like the Vanadis. Ellen and Sophie witness this, and use their own powers to raise the strength of his second arrow. Roland managed to block the arrow with his blade, but it takes all of his might to achieve and leaves him content with his defeat. Roland therefore surrenders. The Dark Knight chooses to hear Tigre out, and comes to believe that he must directly confront the king in order to understand the true nature of what's going on in the country, he leaves his sword with Tigre, noting that he will return for it and that in the meantime it will act as a symbol of his support. Ellen later drags Tigre away from the camp to ask for his permission to return home and deal with the threat of another Vanadis, Tigre agrees to this, and resolves that they must both vow to reunite afterwards. News of Roland's death soon reaches his ears, and, as if spurred on by the absence of the Dark Knight, Mouzinel begins to invade the south of Brune. Mouzinel Invasion Despite the fact that the Mouzinel Army has overwhelmed his own forces with 10 fold of strength, Tigre decides that as Brune's citizen and ally of Viscount Augre, he has hold them off until a larger forces can be prepared and used to engage them. Due to he as a public traitor from Brune however, Tigre also knows that reinforcements will most likely not be coming to his aid due to his position as the defected from brune. Messas and Augre move to try and recruite aid against the impending threat as Tigre, Gerard and Rurick advance south to engage it with 2000 soldiers under them. Tigre, alongside Gerard and Rurick, scout the size and scale of the enemy army from a safe distance. Realizing the fact that Mouzinel has taken slaves, Tigre decides it best not to kill them with his bow, lest their anger fall onto those bound in chains. Suddenly, a group of Mouzinel's soldiers appear in the distance chasing a girl. After killing the soldiers and rescuing the girl, Tigre is struck with a sense of nostalgia and moves to flee. Using a series of Gurilla warfare-type tactics, Tigre forces the Mouzinel army's general to appear near the battlefield and personally engage them. The general, hoping to lure out Tigre himself, executes a group of male slaves and then vows to do the same to a group of female ones if he doesn't appear. Tigre lures him away from the slaves and shoots an arrow into his head, breaking the moral of his forces and then forcing them to flee. After freed the slaves, Tigre is both criticized and thanked for letting the men get executed and saving the rest respectfully. A little girl above all, thanks him for avenging her father, one of the slaves executed. Tigre is later informed by Gerard that the main force of the Mouzinel Army would effectively be 40,000, with his own troops exhausted and while supporting the additional slaves, Tigre decides to retreat from the impossible situation. Before moving out, he enters the tent where the girl they'd earlier rescued was begin treated and asks her name. The girl replies only to him that her name is Regin. Tigre's forces are later caught up by the Mouzinel Army and forced to engage while the freed slaves and their escort escape. To their surprise, they are rescued by the arrival of Mira and her troops as their enforcement narrowly rescue Tigre's Army from the overwhelming Mouzinel Army. Tigre and Mira negotiate to team up against the advancing Mouzinel Army, deciding it best to make their stand due to the fact that they simply do not have the energy or means to retreat. Using Mira's expertise in defensive battles, Tigre's forces managed to hold out against the Mouzinel army lead by General Kreshu. However, after some time, the fratigue within the army has gotten to Tigre's Army and and they are forced to their knees. Before Kreshu's forces finish them off, the reinforcements recruited by Messas and Augre arrive on the battlefield and repel them, effectively allowing them to force back their pursuers. Kreshu, realising that even if he is victorious here he will lack the power to confront Duke Thenadier afterwards, decides to retreat and flatter Tigre, even bistowing upon him the title of Star Shooter, so as to lessen the blow to his reputation. Following this engagement, Tigre asks if he can finally rest, after being told so, he immediately falls asleep and collapses right onto the bosom of Ludmira, who then falls asleep with him in her embrace. The next morning, Ellen returns to the camp and becomes dissatisfied with Ludmira's pressence, however, this news is quickly overshadowed by Regin, who reveals her identity as Prince Regna, thought to have been killed in the battle between Brune and Zchted half a year prior. Prior Regin's refuge, she reveals that she acted as a man due to succession issues, and confirms her identity with Tigre, whom she met during her time as prince. Regin informs the group that Thenadier and Ganellon tried to murder her, and requests aid from Tigre in reclaiming the country from them. Tigre agrees to assist her. Final Battle with Duke Thenadier King Victor's Request After the final Battle with Duke Thenadier and ending the Civil War of Brune, Tigre's reputation soared high and became it's beloved hero. His fame was also acknowledged by King Victor after the Vanadis (Ellen, Mira, Sophie) informed the ruler to commends Tigre due to his valor for Zhcted. Shortly after Brune regained it's peace, Tigre returned to Leitmeritz under the request from the Zhcted Court and received King Victor's request to make his journey to Asvarre as Zhcted Emissary to find out what's going on at Asvarre and if possible to stop Civil War. With the request is granted, Tigre embarked his journey to Asvarre and bid farewell to Brune and Vanadis as he promised the Silver Wind Vanadis that he will return after the mission. On the ship at harbor he met Matvey as translator from Zhcted and another Vanadis, Olga Tamm who was disguised as a young boy with her covered cloth. Arrival in Asvarre, Foreign Land Battle of Fort Lux Main Article:Battle of Fort Lux Confrontation with Prince Eliot Amnesia and The Vanadis Civil War for Tigre Soon after the end of the conflict, Tigre would join Matvey and the Vanadis on board onto a ship return to . However, he and his friends under Torbalan ambush, and Sea Dragon that was send by Drekavac for the Demon's assistance would prove their struggle even worse. His ship and an escort ship was destroyed by the horde of Sea Dragons (Badva) but Tigre narrowly managed to force Torbalan retreat after inflicted major injuries to him and defeating the sea monsters. In spite the temporary defeat of Torbalan, Tigre is nowhere to be found within the debris of the ship after the remaining survived ship reached to the docks safety. His disappearance would brought major blow for Ellen and several Vanadis that knew him well, including Titta after both Sophie and Olga confirms his body was nowhere to be found or believed he is missing. Tigre seemly drifting within ocean until rescued by again by Tir Na Nog Goddess and . Without giving any thought, Tigre answers the Goddess's answers as he is teleported to Zchted. He is later met Elizavetta Fomina in a small boat asked by the Rainbow-Eyed Thunder Vanadis of his name, which he introduced himself as Urz instead and suffered the amnesia. Without the Vorn Black bow in his possession, the Earl of Vorn became Liza's general and to fended off the pirates at bay. He was reunited with Ellen again but this reunion is a heart-broken ones as he introduced himself as Urz. Category:Male Character Category:Alsace Resident Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Brune Powers and abilities Tigre's ability with the bow is beyond excellent, he has the longest range in the entire continent (The average range is 120 alsin, Tigre can shoot far beyond 300 alsin) with unnatural accuracy (He can shoot small fast moving animals, or minute kinks in the armor even in his maximum range). Unfortunately for Tigre, he isn't much proficient in any weaponry despite his strong skills in archery. He also has refined hunting skills, which he commonly applies to his tactics in battle. He has developed a strong sense of danger, such that he will imediately awaken in the pressence of a hostile killing intent, this reaction speed is evidently enough to catch a Vanadis like Ellen off guard when she used it to wake him up. Tigre's commanding abilities is comparable to that of most commanders, he excels in ambushes and guerrilla tactics, evidently aided by his experience as a hunter, later on thanks to working with the Vanadis, he learns how to handle field combat and sieges with complete ease as evidenced in the siege on Fort Lux. His tactical brilliance has been displayed by more than once holding ground against forces far superior to his own without relying on the powers of his bow. His usual tactics are aimed at killing enemy commanders with his bow, effectively destroying their chain of command and sending them into panic. When this strategy alone is not an option, he is skillful employing his terrain and forms of psychological warfare, such as reading his enemy's tactics or convincing them they're actually fighting a force superior to what he actually possesses. The Heirloom of the Voln Family, The Black bow remains a complete mystery, as no one knows, aside from the goddess Tir Na Fal, it's origin or how exactly it is used, never the less, Tigre has won several victories thanks to it. It seems to resonate with the Vanadis' Vralt, thus charging the arrow with the elemental attribute of the Vanadis present at the moment and increasing its power by mixing their's in. The bow also possesses its own powers, which allow Tigre to fire off an arrow shrouded in an unknown black force it emenates, this shot is easily capable of tearing through walls. Tigre first used the bows full power on his own after losing the life of Batran, the bow reacted to his emotions at this time and blasted a large hole through the ceiling of a collapsed underground cavern. The shot in question appeared as a black dragon rising into the sky. Trivia *"Vorn" is a German word for "Front". *There is a running gag that Tigre's sleepy face became a tease subject almost by anyone, especially Ellen (also other Vanadis as well) who found his sleepy face cute while tend to use the "drastic measures" (usually fan service jokes) to wake him up should any effort proven to no avail. *Interestingly, there is another running gag is that Tigre will always see a prominent woman (Mostly the Vanadis) naked once, or get caught in a compromising position with them even if he is completely unaware or asleep (Evidenced in Volume 2 where he was unaware that Ellen sets a trap for Mira on the hot spring, seeing her naked as he enters the hot spring expected to be empty to take a bath and Volume 5 where he gets a handful of Valentina's breast while he's deep in slumber, caused the Secret Void Vanadis livid yet intrigued over his "danger sense"). Category:Male Character Category:Alsace Resident Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Brune